Double Trouble
Double Trouble is a series 3 episode that first aired on October 28, 2003. It was written by Paul Dawson and Phil Nice. Plot Soo's cousin from Australia is coming to visit, and she wants to be on her best behavior for her arrival. A new behavior system has been added that allows Richard to give or take away a series of five star stickers. If you do a good deed, such as chores, you earn one star. But if you do the opposite, one gets deducted from the board. Collecting five stars in a row will win a sweetie jar full of sweets. As usual, Sooty and Sweep are being naughty, and they constantly have stars taken away, while Soo keeps adding stars by all the good she does. Meanwhile, Butch is building furniture and gets a request from Richard to build a bed for Soola, who tells Richard he went out with her once but had to leave early due to a rash and is going to ask her out again, this time for fish and chips in the shed. Soo checks in with Sooty and Sweep who are playing video games and gets scolded by Richard for taking a talk break. The race is on for that sweetie jar. A few moments later, Soola arrives and haves lunch with Sooty and Sweep. A prankster herself, she brought in a fake bone and a boomerang pie. When she throws the pie a second time, it hits Richard and he automatically assumes that it is Soo and proceeds to take away one of her stars. This sparks an idea for Sooty. He will use his magic to change Soola's clothing into Soo's so they can win more stars than her. In return, Soola will take half the sweets from the boys. Soo walks into the front desk and notices that one of her stars are missing. She is shocked but continues on and answers a phone call from Soola, who tells her she will be late because of a broken leg. Sweep laughs so hard that Soo notices it, but she covers it up saying it's a squeaky door. In the meantime, in order to prepare Butch for the date, Vicki has set up a training course so he can learn how to be more polite. Soola tampers with a sign that Soo set up for her cousin, changing it to "Welcome Soola" to "Smelly Cow!" This angers Richard and he takes away another star. But the three hide when they spot Soo calling for Richard. She is shocked again when she sees another star missing, and even more shocked when Richard calls her a smelly cow. Another part of Butch's training is eating out in a proper restaurant, which he of course screws up. Then, Soola sets up another prank by proping a fake cup of Cherry Aid that will stay screwed on the table. Richard tries to free the cup, but is then splashed by the drink and angrily walks off and takes another star off the board. Finally, Soola "apologizes" to Richard for all the bad stuff she did and makes it up by giving him a cake. Richard sits for a piece, but ends up sitting on a whoopie cushion and getting pied by Soola. This is the last straw for Richard, but as he takes away the last star, he notices another panda in the room. When he questions Soola about it, it turns out that Soo was innocent the whole time, and Soola was under Sooty and Sweep's control for more sweets. As a punishment, Sooty and Sweep are ordered to clean every room of the hotel. Meanwhile, Vicki brings Soola to Butch so he can ask her about the date in the fancy restaurant. Butch is upset when she denies it, but instead suggests they have it in the shed with fish and chips. Butch is happy and the two go off for the date. Soo shares the sweets with Sooty and Sweep once their jobs are finished and the gang all say their goodbyes. End Credit sequence Butch and Soola are eating their dinner in the yard, and Soola then brings a cake for dessert, which she then shoves in Butch's face. Characters Sooty Sweep Soola Richard Soo Vicki Butch Scampi Song That Sweetie Jar Gallery Double Trouble/Gallery Category:Season 3